The Ties That Bind Us
by Mistressofallevil
Summary: After the end of the first anime: Tensions run high as the final battle nears and InuYasha closes himself off from most of the group, Kagome especially. Hurt and confused the young miko seeks solace form an unlikely friend, but dark forces aspire to take what they want, and Kagome finds herself in the middle of a sick tug-of-war that will claim her life, if not her very soul.
1. Chapter 1: Fight

**AN: Hello everyone! So this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I have spent the last few years reading a bunch and thought I would give it a shot myself so please tell me what you think! Both positive and negative comments are fully accepted and regarded equally, I just want to get some feedback :) I am also currently a student so unfortunately I cannot guarantee update times or at what frequency I will be able to update, but stick with me and I promise that this will eventually be finished.**

**Warnings: So just a small warning, that I do write a lot of dark stuff, so if things like abuse, violence, sexual abuse, death and other things along those lines make you uncomfortable, then this story, or any of my stories in the future really, are probably not the ones for you. That being said, this wont just be a story full of suffering, so if you're up for the ride lets get started :)**

**Summary: So this story takes place after the end of the first series, not taking into account anything that happens in the Final Act series they have just started with. A few months have passed and Naraku's gone into hiding once more. All the jewel shards are accounted for, Naraku having all but two; the one Kagome carries and the one in Kohaku's back. The final battle is coming closer, and tensions are running higher than ever before. As InuYasha closes himself off from the group, Kagome especially, she finds solace in someone she never thought possible. **

* * *

The Ties That Bind Us

**Chapter 1:**

Blades clashed together like a clap of thunder, filling the small clearing with the sounds of battle. Two lithe figures sprang apart, landing at opposite ends of the field, taking defensive stances. One was clothed in a bright red haori and hakama, the robe of the fire rat. The other was hidden under the white fur of a baboon pelt, only his hands showing from inside his disguise. InuYasha and Naraku faced off, the one white haired hanyo breathing heavily from the exertion of combat while the other seemed relatively unaffected, chuckling under his breath at the sight before him.

The Inu hanyo was bruised and battered looking, sweat dripping into his eyes as he breathed heavily from exhaustion. Blood dotted his hands from where he had cut himself with his own nails to fuel some of his attacks, as well as at the corner of his mouth where he had landed a solid blow earlier.

The rest of the group was watching from the sidelines, tense and unable to join in the melee. Monk and demon slayer clutched their weapons helplessly as they watched the two figures clash together once more, the sound of bodies coming together in harsh thuds making them flinch. Miroku gripped his staff harder, cursing under his breath as he once again glanced up into the air. Saimyosho filled the sky like a sick version of a spectator crowd, watching with little interest at the battle raging on below. They only had one purpose, and that was simply to be present in order to prevent the monk form engaging his most powerful weapon. He was useless in this battle because of it, and had no choice but to stay put, as much as he hated watching one of his closest friends and companions face their most hated enemy alone.

Sango was in the same boat as the monk. Although she was free to move as she wished without fear of the saimyosho, she needed to stay put. With Miroku unable to be much help, it was her duty to protect both him, but their most vulnerable companions as well. Kagome Higurashi stood at the back of the group, partially obscured by the giant two tailed neko in front of her. The black haired miko looked on worriedly as she gripped her bow. Shippo, the young kitsune perched on the top of her head, shaking softly has he watched the man he considered to be his idol fight the dreaded spider demon. Those with skill in close combat could not rush forwards, knowing they would only be in the way and possibly get InuYasha hurt, if not killed. Long rang attacks were out for that same reason, the risk too high of hitting their companion rather than their intended target. The group was useless in this fight, and they hated that.

Springing forwards with a rage filled cry InuYasha launched himself at the baboon cloaked figure, swinging tessaiga in a wide arc, sending large waves of destructive winds in his direction, scarring the land as the attack moved forwards. Almost without thought the other man dodged the attack, leaping up and into the air, almost as if he were weightless, and landing behind the other hanyo. Before InuYasha had time to react, dozens of tentacles burst out from Naraku's chest piercing his back and drawing a strangled cry from his throat as his blood splattered the ground and he was lifted into the air.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, gripping her bow in her hands, the wood almost cracking under the pressure of her grip. Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw her friend cruelly impaled.

"God damn it!" InuYasha screamed, reaching behind him to sever the gruesome limbs with his talons. "Why won't you die already?" Dropping to the ground he was able to land in a crouch, the tentacles he had managed to cut through fell beside him, smoking as they began to decompose.

Naraku's maniacal laughter filled the air as he began to levitate off the ground, the severed appendages re-growing right before their eyes. "Have you let to learn, InuYasha? Nothing you can do will have any effect on me now. And once I obtain the Shikon no Tama, I will become the true definition of an immortal."

"Like hell we'll let that happen," growled InuYasha, grabbing his sword tighter as he prepared to strike again.

Seeing this as her only chance, Kagome quickly cocked an arrow and took aim at the floating figure. A bright stream of pink cut through the setting light and illuminated the slowly darkening field, heading straight for the evil hanyo. The shaft embedded itself in his shoulder, creating an explosion of brilliant light has the top left portion of his body dissolved, consumed by her sacred light.

The force of the blow knocked back the hood of the baboon pelt, revealing a dark sneer on the demons face. Rage filled eyes sought out the young miko, killing intent pouring off of him in waves. "You damn insolent woman!"

Changing trajectories, Naraku made his way towards the five man group by the edge of the field, the younger dark haired woman his intended target. But before he had made it more than a few yards, a bright slashing arc came down from behind, the tip of a sword appearing from his chest. White hair appeared behind him as Naraku was brought down, InuYasha's sword cutting right through him, severing him in two.

The group watched on in dejection as the body of Naraku disappeared entirely, leaving only a small wooden puppet with a strand of black hair wrapped around its center. Miroku walked over to the fallen object, the end of his staff touching it gently, watching as it slowly turned to dust as his spiritual powers cleansed it.

"It would seem that we were tricked once again," he said, rubbing his head with his non-cursed hand. "The lead we were given was probably a set up for us as well."

"I've had it with these fucking puppets," growled InuYasha, stabbing the tip of tessaiga into the ground. "Every time we think were close to Naraku it ends up just being another dead end."

"Let's not give up hope, InuYasha," Sango said gently, picking up the now transformed Kirara in her arms. "Naraku's gone back into hiding ever since he failed to get the lasts shard from us once again. That probably means that he spent a great deal of his energy and is still in recovery. He cannot approach us directly, or else we would have come across him by now. We just need to be patient, and I'm sure we will be able to find him soon."

"Let's just hope that we find him before he regenerates to full power again," Shippo said from his perch still atop Kagome's head. "If he fully recovers with almost the entire shikon jewel in his power, it'll be even more dangerous than before."

"Keh," spat InuYasha sheathing his sword. "That doesn't worry me. The next time we find him will be the last. I'll be sure to kill him next time."

"InuYahsa," whispered Kagome, reaching out to put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manor. Stepping out of her reach the white haired hanyo started off across the field towards the edge of the forest and back towards the pathway they had separated from earlier that day. Hurt flashed in the dark haired miko's eyes before she quickly pushed it away.

"We need to get going, we're just wasting time standing here."

"But InuYahsa, you're injured. We need to treat your wounds," Kagome argued, running after him, blocking his path as she stepped in front of him.

"I'm fine; it was barely a scratch by my standards. I'm not weak like you humans," he spat, stepping around her.

Kagome flinched at the venom in his voice but held her ground. "It's nearly full dark and the next town could be miles away. We are in no condition to fight if we come across anymore yoaki."

InuYasha turned around and opened his mouth to argue, but before he could say a word Miroku intervened, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder in support. "I believe Kagome is right, InuYasha. We need to find a safe place to camp tonight and none of us are in fighting condition, especially you. There is a small stream and cleaning not far from here that would offer the best protection over night until we can follow the road in the morning."

Miroku's words left no room for argument, and with a gentle squeeze to her Kagome's shoulder he turned around and started heading off in the opposite directions, Sango and Kirara following him. InuYasha grumbled under his breath but reluctantly started to follow, brushing past the young girl without a word.

Kagome stood there for a moment, staring at the spot where the puppet had fallen before following the others, lost in thought. She had thought that after their last encounter with Naraku, things would be better. It was true that he had managed to gather all the remaining shards except for two, the one that she still carried and the one implanted in Kohaku's back, but after breaking free of the stomach of the oni she had been optimistic about their chances of success.

Things had been different back then. They had all been filled with a new sense of purpose and determination, a feeling that things were close to ending. Even InuYasha seemed to be affected by these feelings of euphoria, and had even, dare she say it, affectionate towards her for a while. She had thought that maybe things would move forwards between them for a while, all thoughts of Kikyou and the hurt she normally felt when she was around had faded. But that feeling of determination quickly shattered, and things had become even more stressed between the travelers then it ever had been.

With no signs of Naraku in over six months, that feeling disappeared entirely, as did the progress she believed she had made with InuYasha. He had become even more irritable than before, lashing out not only at her but the others as well. He was being driven by a fierce determination to do something, and without having an appropriate output like Naraku to focus that drive on, he was pushing the group harder and harder, becoming even more cold and distant than when she had first met him.

It was agonizing to be looked at with those cold eyes, the eyes that she had though that she was beginning to love, but all she was now was just numb. She was tired of trying to chase after someone who by the looks of it, would never return her feelings, at least not in full. She was tired of feeling like she was holding the group back, only able to offer them smallest of aid for a safe distance. She was tired of feeling like a failure when she could not sense the shikon no tama that Naraku held, and seeing the disappointed looks not only in InuYasha's eyes, but the others as well. She was just tired of it all.

They were no closer to finding Naraku than they had been the first time he went into hiding. Even the small child that they knew contained his living heart was nowhere to be found, protected behind the barrier that he carried, along with Kana.

"Oi, wench! Hurry up or you're going to be left behind," InuYasha growled from ahead of them, walking with his hands behind his head, not even bothering to look at her as he addressed her.

"You don't need to be so mean, InuYasha," cried Shippo angrily, shaking his fist in the air at the hanyo's back.

"Its okay, Shippo," Kagome said gently, lifting the small Kitsune off her head to cradle him in her arms.

"But Kagome," he protested, looking up at her with a sad face. "You shouldn't be letting him talk to you like that. It's not right."

"Don't worry about it," she said, forcing a smile onto her face. Hoping to cheer him up she asked, "What would you like for dinner? I have some more of my ninja snacks if you would like some."

"Really? Yes!" Shippo threw her a genuinely happy face and started chattering about what he would like, and how he hoped InuYasha wouldn't steel any form him. He was suddenly so animated that Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at the small child. As much as things had changed for the worse, some things still remained the same, and she was glad that Shippo's unbreakable spirit was one of them.

A lone figure sat with their back against the wall, peering out of the low window set beside him. Long, black flowing hair was pulled over one shoulder with a few strands seemingly floating in the light breeze. Dark almost purple fog stretched out as far as could be seen from his perch, the occasional dark shape of a demon cutting across the sky the only movement to be seen.

At his feet sat a replica of the puppet destroyed by the Inu tatchi group, and he watched in detachment as it split in half, the top portion falling to the floor with a hollow thunk.

"It failed?" Asked a female voice emerging from the dark, bright red eyes glowed from the elfin face of Kagura, the wind demon.

"It would appear so," replied Naraku, not bothering to glance at his reincarnation.

"Why even bother with those antics of yours? As stupid as InuYasha and the others might be, your puppets are not much of a match for them anymore," she scolded, twirling her fan at her side.

"What I do or not do is no concern of yours, Kagura. You will do well to remember your place. Or was my punishment not sufficient for you?" Naraku couldn't help but feel immense satisfaction at the pure terror he saw in the woman's face as she recalled her weeks trapped in the basement of his hideout under the care of some of his most gruesome counterparts.

Pulling herself together, she let out a huff, snapping her fan closed and walking towards the door at the back of the room. "Do what you wish," she called over her shoulder before sliding the door shut behind her.

Naraku turned his attention back towards the puppet at his feet, picking up the top half and unwinding the hair that wrapped around its centre. The images of the battle his fake had fought was still fresh in his mind, so much so that his shoulder still felt the phantom pain of where he was struck by that girls arrow. _Kagome_, he thought reverently. How much she looked like his dear Kikyou, it was almost painful to look upon her.

Snapping the puppet piece in his hand, Naraku let the splinters fall to the floor before getting up. The armored spikes of his chest piece scraped gently against the wall as he came to full height, making his way towards the door Kagura had disappeared through earlier, determination clear in his gait.

_If I cannot have Kikyou_, he thought cruelly, _then I will just have to make do with her reincarnation._

* * *

**_AN: So what do you think? Is this something I should continue with, or does it sound like crap? Please let me know! Any advice is greatly appreciated! I'm hoping to have the second chapter up in a few days, maybe sooner if I get some inspiring feed back, if you know what I mean ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Flee

**AN: So here is chapter two. I got it out a little faster than I thought I would, but I guess I just got into the writing mojo :) Please let me know what you think, the more you review the faster I'll probably be to update, so if you're liking this, the be sure to leave a review!**

**And I forgot to mention one thing; I have no editor or beta what so ever, so I apologize for any mistakes in the writing, and if you happen to come accross any, please let me know so I may correct them! Thanks you!**

* * *

The Ties That Bind Us

Chapter 2:

They set up camp a little distance from a small stream that cut through the land towards the south, coming down from the western mountains so it was cold and refreshing. The days spent traveling had been hot, and InuYasha rarely let them stop to have a rest or refresh themselves. Kagome was glad that after diner she could properly wash off the days of travel and grime that she felt coated her skin.

There was no good game nearby for them to capture and eat, driven away by the fighting, so they relied on the supplies that Kagome kept on her for their meal that night. Cup ramen and some more of her so named ninja snacks were divided up amongst the group much to the others delight. They had not indulged in this in a while, trying to conserve Kagome's supply. With his change in behaviour InuYasha had been even more reluctant to let her go home than he had before Naraku's disappearance. So they couldn't help but savour the meal, and even indulge a little in the junk food.

After they were done eating, Sango and Kagome gathered their bathing equipment and made their way towards the stream to clean up. It had become tradition for the two women to bathe together first, then followed by them men if they felt the need. Sango had become accustomed to cleaning herself as much as Kagome did, feeling much better, and healthier even after getting into this routine. The young girls from the future had explained to her the many benefits of keeping clean over the years they had traveled together, and the taijiya had to admit that she had been right. Even when the process wasn't very pleasant due to the lack of warm water, being forced to bathe in a frigid lake some of the times.

Luckily for them the water that flowed from the stream was on the side of refreshing instead of bone cold, and the two women sighed in contentment as the waded into the shallows, their clothing and weapons folded neatly on the edge of the bank.

"This is exactly what I needed after these last few days," sighed Kagome contently, rubbing her washcloth over the aching muscles in her shoulders. Even in the deepest part of the stream the water only reached to the bottom of her chest, and even lower on her companion, barely covering her waist. "I feel like it's been months since we've been able to relax like this."

"I know what you mean," chuckled Sango, dipping her head forwards so she could soak her hair in the water. "It's been a rough few weeks, and it seems like it's only going to get harder if we don't find some good leads soon."

Kagome only hummed in response, looking thoughtful as she continued washing. The older woman couldn't help but worry about her younger companion. She wasn't blind, and she saw the way that InuYasha treated her, and how much his coldness hurt her. She wished that there was something she could do to cheer her up, but she knew it was not her affections that she wanted, and her words would only accomplish hurting her worse to know that her feelings were so transparent.

The taijiya sometimes envied the young miko. Although she wasn't the strongest person physically, her emotional strength was something she couldn't help but admire. To be able to put up with the antics of the person she loved, and be brushed aside again and again for different reasons took a strong person to be able to endure; and an even stronger person to stay by their side through it all. All she knew was that if Miroku had started to treat her with such callousness, she wasn't so sure she would be able to brush it off like Kagome did and keep moving forward.

"Kagome," she said softly, trying to choose her words carefully so she would not inadvertently make her even more upset than she already was. "Are you really okay?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, looking up at her friend. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Please don't lie to me, Kagome," Sango said rather seriously. "I see the way he treats you, and I know that you must be hurting a great deal inside. I know I shouldn't be defending him, but I believe that his actions are not coming from a place of malice, but that still does not excuse him for taking his anger out on you."

"Sango," Kagome whispered, not too sure what to say to her friend.

"I know I don't have any advice to offer you, probably having even less experience in this area than you do," the taijiya confessed. "But if you even need someone to talk to, or even someone just to listen, please know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Sango," Kagome said, somewhat shocked. She had never taken her friendship with the demon hunter for granted, but that that moment she couldn't help but feel that she owed the older woman a great deal of respect and thankfulness for being there for her. "That means a lot to me."

"Anytime," Sango replied, her voice trying to be lightweight and happy, wanting to dispel the gloomy aura that had come about from their short conversation. The two of them finished their bath in silence, nothing else really needing to be said.

They got dressed quickly, the air becoming chillier as the sun fully set for the night. In the dark the distance between the camp and the stream seemed to be much longer, Kagome tripping over exposed roots and rocks that she couldn't see in the dim light of the moon. After tripping for what seemed to be the dozenth time she came to a stop, resting against the trunk of a tree as she rubbed her sore ankle. Sango didn't seem to be having to same trouble as her companion, seemingly floating an inch above the ground avoiding all obstacles due to her previous stealth training.

Looking up at the sky Kagome couldn't help but notice that it was a quarter moon out tonight. In just a few more nights the moon would be completely hidden, and InuYasha would be forced into his human form. She would have to make sure that they were close to a town by then so they wouldn't be forced to fend for themselves in enemy filled territory like the forest there were currently camping in. Letting out a sigh Kagome went to push off her tree and continue her way towards camp, but something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, drawing her gaze back up to the sky.

Two bright reptilian shapes started to make their way over the canopy of trees below, illuminating the night sky with their faint glow. Kikyou's Shinidamachū floated above, heading in the direction of their camp. A lump formed in Kagome's throat, knowing that the dead priestess was nearby, and that she was calling InuYasha to her side. She also knew that without a doubt that InuYasha would answer her call and he would no longer be at the camp when they arrived. She suddenly didn't feel like going back to the camp.

Sango stopped and turned around when she realized that her friend was no longer following her. Looking questioningly at the young girl looking up at the sky, Sango asked, "Kagome?" When there was no response she followed her gaze and the taijiya understood what had her friend so enthralled. The resurrected priestess was the main point of contention in Kagome's and InuYasha's relationship, and she couldn't help but dislike her on her friend's behalf.

"I think I'm going to head back to the stream for a while," said Kagome, turning her back on her friend, not wanting her to see the expression on her face.

"You really shouldn't be walking around out here alone, Kagome," Sango protested.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I'll be going far, I promise."

The taijiya wanted to argue further, but she knew that Kagome was as stubborn as they came, and what she really wanted was to be left alone for the moment. "Alright," she relented, trying to sound firm. "But please don't stay out too long; it's dangerous out here all alone."

Kagome just nodded before she headed off, stumbling in the direction the pair had been coming from. Sango let out a sigh, watching as her friend disappeared back into the darkness. With one last glare up at the retreating shikigami, Sango made her way back towards the camp alone. When she arrived, InuYasha was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" Shippo asked, looking up from his colouring book that Kagome had given him a few weeks back on her last trip home.

"She decided to stay at the stream for a little longer," Sango replied, setting down her hiraikotsu by the bedspread Kagome had given her, a sleeping bag she had called it.

"Do you think that wise?" asked Miroku from his own perch against a tree, his staff resting between his arms and legs. Unlike Sango Miroku had declined Kagome's gift of a sleeping bag, preferring to sleep sitting up like InuYasha normally did, able to remain alert at the same time as sleeping.

"Not, really," answered the demon slayer, "but given the circumstances I wasn't about to force her to come back with me."

Neither monk nor kitsune had to ask what she meant by circumstances. They had both seen the shikigami and watched as InuYasha leapt off in search of Kikyou without a word to either of them.

"What are we going to do about them?" muttered Miroku, shaking his head in dismay.

"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do," replied Sango, her tone grim. "This is something they need to work out on their own, and I hate to say this, but I think that will be a long time coming. InuYasha cannot let go of his feelings for Kikyou, and Kagome cannot seem to let go of him either. InuYasha is trapped between his feelings for both of them. He's still dedicated to Kikyou and feels responsible for playing a part in her death, and the fact that he also loves Kagome is making him feel even guiltier."

"The only way that this could end happily for any of them would be if InuYasha finally chose one way or the other who he really wants to be with," Shippo, interjected, sitting back and crossing his arms. "And based off past experience, that's not going to happen any time soon."

"No, I don't believe it will," Miroku muttered, somewhat dismayed.

Kagome slowly made her way through the forest, not really paying attention to where she was going, letting her feet lead her where they wanted to go. Her thoughts were consumed by InuYasha and Kikyou, and what they could possibly be doing together. She knew that InuYasha had feelings for her, but she also knew that he had loved Kikyou much longer than she herself had been in his life.

The fact that he still ran off to her side every time she was near was proof enough for her that she would always be second in his affections, and she wanted to hate him for that, hate Kikyou for steeling him away from her, but in the end, she just couldn't do it. Many times she had thought that she had come to terms with their relationship that just being at his side would be enough for her, and in the moment she had even believed it; but now, she was not so sure.

The last few months had weighed hard on her. In the past, InuYasha would at least apologize, or take her feelings into consideration before he went ahead to be with the dead miko, but not anymore. It was like she was merely an afterthought, someone that he had to deal with instead of the friend that she used to be. And it was that thought that hurt worst of all.

No longer did she even think that he considered her one of his closest friends, his determination to find Naraku and have this journey over with was the only thing that consumed his mind now. Even Kikyou was considered a resource in his battle to complete the jewel, at that was the only solace she found in all of this heartache.

Determined not to allow herself to dwell on this anymore, Kagome shook her head and those dark thoughts away. Focusing on the forest around her, Kagome realized with a slight shock that she had no idea where she was. So lost in her head she had not been paying attention to which way she was going. She couldn't even hear the stream nearby, meaning that she must at least be a mile or more away from camp and the others.

Fear shot through her as she realized that if she was attacked now she would be left helpless. Sure she had how bow and arrows, but they were hardly enough of a defense against many of the yokai that lived in this land. Mentally kicking herself in her stupidity, Kagome turned and started making her way back the way she came, hoping that she would eventually be able to find the stream that would direct her back towards their camp. _Good going,_ she scolded herself, _why don't you just gift wrap yourself for the yokai._

The moon was high in the sky, and Kagome felt like she had been walking for hours. She was no closer to finding the stream that would be her salvation, and she doubted that her friends would be able to find her anytime soon. And to make things even worse, she was being hunted.

She had sensed the small group of yokai a while back, and had continued on her way, hoping they would pay her no interest, but their auras had been trailing her for the better part of an hour, and she knew they were biding their time, hoping she would tire out before they launched their attack. Based on the feel of them, they couldn't be any more powerful than one of the lower class demons, something that would not normally worry her so, but being on her own, and feeling that at least five of them hunted her through the night caused her pulse to pound in the back of her throat. Fear was a constant companion as she tried to lose them in the woods.

* * *

**AN: So I probably won't be able to post chapter three for another day or so, but if you are liking where this is going, please let me know! And any criticism is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
